A SQUID system is being used to measure visually evoked magnetic fields (VEF) of the human brain. The results are compared with visually evoked potentals (VEPs). The VEF is sharply localized over the visual cortex while VEPs are detectable over a much wider area. At least two regions with different response properties were detected over each hemisphere although there are strong individual differences. Maps of the VEP indicate the presence of a complicated underlying source. The strongest response can be accounted for by a current dipole in each hemisphere exhibiting approximate mirror-symmetry with the field emerging from a region about 4 cm above the inion and returning at or below the inion. We propose to complete these mapping studies and also map the response with small stimuli at various positions in the visual field. Observed strong interactions of effects of stimulating separate retinal regions leads us to studying the interactions of stimuli of different spatial frequency and orientation. Cyclopean stimuli will also be employed.